


If I Was Your Lover

by iamtheholyghost



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Biting, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Makeouts, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheholyghost/pseuds/iamtheholyghost
Summary: I wanted to worship every part of her skin, give her body the love, passion and attention it deserved. The blondes hands tightened around my hips, making me writhe into her. I pushed the soft gold out her face breaking our messy kisses for air.
Relationships: Original female character/Audrey Parker, Reader/Audrey Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	If I Was Your Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cookiedoughme and their fic 
> 
> [The GoddessAmoungus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715973/chapters/56946928)
> 
> for inspiring me to write this! 
> 
> On a recent rewatch and felt our girl needed another reason to smile, plus we all know she isn't straight ;) Her body deserves to be worshipped like the Queen she is.
> 
> Kudos means alot so thank you.
> 
> This is my 2nd Haven "insert" smut I was thinking in doing lighter fluff pieces in the future.

Audrey Parker, the woman was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. She helped so many people put others before herself and yet she didn’t seem happy. I knew something was wrong when she left the station and didn’t say anything, oddly enough Duke and Nathan asked me to go round to speak with her you know the girl talk bullshit.

I met her though Duke who I’ve been working with, doing not exactly legal shit with. I trusted him I guess we were all friends I helped her out with trouble related things. I guess a very distinctive punk rock vampire has her uses? The amount of nights playing Poker and drinking with Duke. He would start bringing up how obvious it is how much I like Audrey. Then waking up rough as shit in the Rouge, to his smug ass comments and him waving the empty bottles under my nose. Then grinning like fuck because Audrey called asking for my help with something. I was just glad I could help her and she spoke to me about what was on her mind on the drives to various parts of town. 

**  
I knocked on the door of her apartment, hearing her shuffle and opening the door. I was greeted to that beautiful smile of Audrey's The white tank top and pyjama bottoms hanging loosely around her fine frame. She leaned on the door frame and had an almost playful look on her face.

“Wanna get drunk and talk about how shitty we feel girl to girl?” I joked raising an eyebrow, passing the two bottles to Audrey.

“Oh please” She replied furrowing her eyebrows at the vodka bottle and looked surprised.

“I hate wine, so that is for you” I laughed. She laughed with me and invited me in. I sat down on the sofa Audrey fixed our drinks and passed me a glass. I took a sip and almost choked with how strong she made it.

“Jesus Parker you trying to kill me?” 

“Aww come on, it’s not like you do anything else when hanging out with Duke" She chuckled placing herself next to me. I pulled one knee up and rest my free hand on the back off the sofa making sure to face the pretty blonde.

“Yeah true, we drink and play cards or annoy each other ya know usual mate shit I guess” 

“Oh, I thought you two were like close" She gestured.

“A very good friend to me, helped me get set up here when my trouble would get difficult to deal with he always be there “ I explained. Trying to get passed how strong my drink was.  
  
“He is a good guy, so is Nathan. I’m glad to have all of you actually” Audrey smiled.

“Haven is lucky to have you believe me" 

“If I have only 20 days before I disappear” She trailed off her eyes starting to fill up. I put my drink down and pulled her into a tight hug. Wrapping my arms around her back. I put my hands up into her hair stroking it softly. She sighed relief pulling her arms up to return the hug. “I’m sorry” She muttered. 

“Hey look, we sit and cry all night that’s fine by me but I’d rather have more drink” I laughed. She laughed wiping her eyes, I pulled back abit to give her some space. 

“You don’t have to be sorry Audrey, I’m here for you" 

“Thank you” Her eyes lit up pulling me back for a tight hug, her hands maneuverered to different parts of my body causing a gasp to escape. She arched her eyebrow playfully and I just smiled back. 

We spent the night drinking laughing and talking about anything and everything. The drink went down well and we both ended up in Audrey’s bed, laughing drunk but enjoying the moment. Hopefully giving Audrey some time to actually be happy and stress free for one night. My head was clouded slightly with the alcohol but I think staying up laughing so hard we cried together sobered us up. The early morning light danced around her apartment and we both lay on our sides facing each other, My hand rest on her hip and Audrey’s hand on my stomach. Her beautiful smile was intoxicating, like a light in the darkness. Those pretty blue eyes so clear and loving she caught me staring I shuffled shyly. 

“Audrey” I whispered.

“hmm? Yeah?”

“Do you honestly realise how beautiful you are?” I asked cringing slightly thinking how much better that could of came out.

“Are you hitting on me?” She joked moving her hand to stroke my jawline softly.

“I can if you want me to" I smiled moving closer to the blonde. 

“You know, I’d like that actually” She smirked. Our lips connected softly like magnets attracting it just felt right. I slid my hand up her tank to then back to her hip, enjoying how her kisses were warm and gentle. I could taste the wine off her lips the smell of her sweet fruity perfume intoxicating. I moaned into her mouth and felt Audrey smiling pulling me ever closer. I rolled on to my back with our lips still locked, Audrey moved on top legs at each side of my hips straddling me. I pushed her hair out her face and cupped it caressing the beauty as she smirked pulling back staring into my eyes.

“It’s not too late to stop if you regret it” I chuckled

“I don’t want to stop” She cooed. Pressing those tactical soft kisses to my throat and on my neck nipping at the flesh. I jumped bucking my hips up groaning “Haha you like that huh?” 

“God yes" I breathed. My heart pounded in my chest messy kisses being place on any bare flesh Audrey could get to. Her lips vibrated against my skin, feeling the smile and the soft adoring moans that accompanied. I trailed my hands up her thighs slipping them underneath her thin tank top. I pawed her flesh, she stopped her kisses and arched her back pulling me up. Our eyes connected I scanned her prominent features as if asking for silent permission. The blonde gave a soft smile nodding. I slipped my hands to the fabric lifting it over her head tossing it aside. With the beauty above me now in her blue bra, I snaked my fingers up her back pressing down the curve of her spine dragging a hissed breath from her lungs. Her chest now at my face, I put kisses down as far as I could then started up her throat, neck and bit gently at her collarbone. Audrey rolled her hips, gasping and clawing at my back nails forcing into my flesh. I muttered curses on her skin relishing the taste. Audrey pulled my head up to look at her I moved my neck so she could get access but what she actually wanted was more of my flesh to attack. She quickly shed me off my tank and kissed me hard and deep on the lips pushing me back to the bed with a thud. I slipped my tongue in her mouth moaning softly when she pushed back with hers, these deep makeouts were almost enough for me. I wanted to worship every part of her skin, give her body the love, passion and attention it deserved. The blondes hands tightened around my hips, making me writhe into her. I pushed the soft gold out her face breaking our messy kisses for air.

“You’re not too bad at that" Audrey teased panting slightly.

“Ha, nether are you” I replied breathlessly the effects of our long session clouding my brain. “Tell me what you want” I cooed dragging my fingers up her back and round to her hips really getting a feel for her body. Her back arched and I kissed around her neck biting down softly to her chest. 

“Oh God, more of that please" She moaned nails digging at my shoulders. I sat up slightly again kissing the top of her breast the curve of her cleavage aching for touch. I hooked my fingers into the straps, pulling them down “Take it off" She grinned connecting our lips, kisses which were deep, concentrated methodical. I unhooked the clasp at her back freeing her and dropping the bra somewhere on the bed. I cupped her breasts trailing kisses down her throat then in between them. Audrey gasped and moaned hands dancing around my back, shoulders anywhere she could grip. I thumbed her erect buds more noises escaping her mouth, breathless and aching. I placed my mouth on her bud biting slightly, earning a hip thrust and a gripping groan. Oh she definitely liked that, her blue eyes half lidded and those perfect lips half open. Audrey dragged her nails down from my shoulders down the curve of my spine those slender fingers slipping into the waist band of my jeans running round to the button. She grinned evily popping it open slid down the zip to reveal my cute girl boxers. 

“That is adorable!” She exclaimed giggling her hands pawing my chest.

“Hope I don’t ruin the moment” I panted smiling brightly at the beauty above me. I reached round to unclip my bra before I could pull off the straps. Audrey’s hand stopped me in my tracks and she leaned down to my ear. 

“I didn’t tell you to do that" She breathed. Her warm breath made the fine hairs of my neck stand up, the wetness of her tongue caressing my earlobe after a few nibbles caused loud moans to escape. The blonde peeled the bra from my touch starved skin she sat up to eye my bare chest. Hardening nipples complete with bars tattoos dotted around my pale skin. Adoration and awe crossed those beautiful features as she eyed me. I couldn’t help but join in the breathless gazing at each others bodies. I lightly traced the previously kissed and bitten path I took down her porcline skin. I reached up putting my hands though her soft gold and Audrey pushed a hard messy kiss to my lips. Pushing our chests together, hands dancing around pulling and gripping tight to the skin. I bounced my hips into hers as if to tell her I was starting to get desperate for release. 

“Audrey” I muttered my lips fuzzy from all our kissing, arms around her perfect body. 

“Yes?” She smirke. The fake nonchalance so obvious.

“Please” I slid my hands into her bottoms into her panties cupping her soft butt. Sitting up slightly again eyeing the perfection above.

“Take everything off" She panted almost demanding. We helped each other shed the excess clothing that got in our way, stealing kisses from various parts of our body. Audrey kneaded my breasts as i kissed up her throat again. She rocked her hips against mine l grunted and moaned nipping at her ear. I raked my hands through her silky gold, thrusting up to meet each aching roll of her hips. Those slender fingers pressed though my folds suddenly teasing around my swollen nerves. I was so slick Audrey smirked and arched an eyebrow. Those pretty eyes wide, needy and almost animalistic. Her finger pressed my nerves and I gasped nails clawing at her hair panting into her ear. “That’s what I thought” She teased working her fingers around my entire sex, spreading my wetness some of it hitting the sheets beneath. My mind was clouded by the pleasure that beamed though every nerve in my body. One hand clawed at her neck and I rest my head in the nape at the other side nipping on her collarbone slightly. Each nip drew out a deep moan, my hips naturally rocked as the magic Audrey was working just hit all the right spots. Even if she was unsure at times, that look of loving and fire in her eyes didn’t stop. 

“God Audrey please” I panted at her ear. Digging in to her neck and the other hand scraping her hip, then up her thigh. I expected for her to want to take over, the sex being a release I’m not complaining. She was wonderful the right mix of passionate and caressing to really make me feel sexy. She gave that smirk, while I gasped as I took her fingers deep into my wetness. I tensed up as she curled them slowly inside me taking in every reaction as if taking mental notes. “Faster?” She teased speeding up. I couldn’t find the words but my hips rolling to her quickening rhythm, certainly answered the sarcastic question. Fuzzy minded and almost blanked with pleasure i managed to bite kiss down to her neglected buds, soft pink and needy. I curled my tongue around them as I rode her fingers, hearing the slapping of my wetness and deep moans on to the blonde. I tensed more my insides flexing, I wanted to tell her how close I was but I couldn’t form words but I think my breathless gasps and whines gave it away. “You’re so close, I want you to cum for me, do it let go" Her voice was a tone lower than usual and oozing a sexual energy that had me. My mind went blank, body violently thrusting all my muscles tensing. My eyes crunched shut I screamed mixture of curses and Audrey’s name. The euphoria ripping though my body, like bolts of lightening the sweat beading off. I panted coming down from my powerful finish. I whimpered when she removed her fingers hand basically soaked, Audrey gave an eyeroll smirking, I shook my head and kissed her neck lazily. She laughed heartily and I watched as her tongue curled around those slender fingers. Cleaning them up and wiping the excess on the duvet. The sound of our skin writhing together echoed her apartment I pulled the blonde into a deep kiss. They were still loving and passionate but with that need for satisfaction. I put my hands into her gold, she bit down on my lip panting and grinning.

“Can I taste you?” I purred peppering wet lips down her throat . Audrey moaned in response nails raking at my back and hips. I could tell her body craved attention and this beautiful Queen deserved all I could give, in fact even more so. I flipped us around so she lay on her back i took this moment to take in all of her body. She could be one of those statues of the Goddesses or Queen; her porcline skin, The way her gold gently splayed, those soft pink buds, to her prominent hip bones leading to the silky smoothness of her legs. 

“You know you can touch right?” Audrey’s impatience evident by how, she was cupping her breasts and wriggling.

“I just want to worship your body properly”

“Well eye fucking it doesn’t count!” She half shouted half groaned. Her nails ripping at the skin of my thighs, the rubbed against the skin of her hips. I pawed all her body starting from her hip bones, her skin soft and smooth i trailed light kisses up to her breasts. She moved her hands to my hips grip tightening and groans deep in the back of her throat. I kneaded them softly while kissing in between then thumbing the aching buds. Audrey’s hips bucked into me. 

“God, there" she moaned. I licked around her delicate bud, nipping with my teeth slightly gaining a gasp. I repeated the same movements to her other breast much to Audrey’s enjoyment. I travelled down kissing that flat stomach verging off to those wonderful hip bones. I traced the bone leaving a sheen feeling Audrey’s body tense and wriggle. I nipped across her bones leaving reddish marks. The sharp exhale I took as a compliment ,so I repeated the action to the other bone getting nails into my shoulders. I worked her breasts again reaching to nibble at her inner thighs treating each to the wonderful sensations. 

“God, You like those huh?” She sighed half lidded with the biggest smile across her face. I kept my hands firm on her chest and moved up to steal from kisses of those lips getting a deep tongue kiss in return.

“I like them very much’ I breathed breaking the kiss to travel back down her wonderful body. Audrey clenched her teeth and breathed deeply. Her nails raked down my back.  
“Taste me” the blonde moaned body motions getting out of control. I bit her inner thigh feeling her feet nudging my back. I pushed my tongue though her folds finding those swollen nerves, flicking them combined her slickness. Audrey gasped throwing her headback tensing her body. I almost saw the pleasure shooting down her body. Her hips rolled and bucked to my rhythm. I loved her taste, slightly sweet and warm. 

“Oh fuck" She groaned. I followed her bodies heightened pleasure working those nerves with my lips and tongue to the point. Where I knew she was getting close since, I felt nails in my scalp. I pushed two fingers into her warm wetness, being welcomed by those moist inner walls. She took them in easily and Audrey's words of encouragement. Her compliments only stopped due to her breathy moans and her body aching to finish. I worked my mouth and fingers together and when Audrey peaked she almost drew blood from whatever parts of my skin she could reach. I stayed down until she rode out her euphoria. Her hips riding my mouth and inner muscles clenched tight around my fingers. Audrey relaxed lying splayed out panting, sweaty but satisfied which made me feel slightly cocky. I pulled of her wiping my fingers on the duvet and went to wipe my face but was stopped by the blondes hands around my wrists. Her pretty eyes bright she shook her head “ah ha I want to taste" she half panted. I lay on top of her and connected our lips hearing the hums as she did indeed taste herself from my lips. The blonde kissing deep and hard almost thanking me. I broke the kisses for air and pressed soft pecks to her neck then lay my head in her nape. Those warm hands rest against my hip and one up my back.

“Are you working tomorrow detective?” I asked looking up to see that beautiful smile, I played with the soft dampish strands of gold and pulled her hair out her face.  
“hmmhmm No, I deserve a day off" She chuckled. thumbing my jawline softly.

“Absolutely” I moved back to her soft nape listening to the gentle breathing and her hands stroking though my hair.


End file.
